CCS: Rise of the Darkness
by silverfox45
Summary: Dark forces are on arise, wanting the cards. Sakura, her friends, guardians and her new guardian are the only ones standing in the way. Can they prevail or will they fail? Full sum. inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Silverfox**: Greeting everyone. I have another story up and running. I was attacked by the plot bunny. So I had to write it.

**Angel**: Greetings and welcome to a brand new story.

**Shadow**: Oh joy, a new story.

**Silverfox**: Smarten up Shadow. So what if I have a new story.

**Shadow**: Another incomplete one that is.

**Silverfox**: The others will get done.

**Shadow**: Yeah right.

**Silverfox**: Shut up Shadow.

**Angel**: Here is the summary and Silverfox does not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters.

**Summary**: Dark forces have been on the rise, recently. They want the cards and will do anything to have them in their grasp. It has three years since Syaoran left back home to Hong Kong and Sakura misses him a lot. When these dark forces begin to attack, Syaoran makes a surprise return. Together they must stop the dark master, before he plunges the world into darkness, by guarding the cards. Along the way, Sakura gets a new guardian to help her out, through the challenges thrown her way. So Sakura, her friends and her guardians with the help of a new one, are the only thing that stands in the way, of the world falling into eternal darkness. Can they prevail, or will they fail and evil takes over?

**Silverfox**: There you have it, the summary. Enjoy chapter one and please **NO FLAMES.**

**Chapter 1**

In a secluded area, not too far off from Tomoeda, Japan, a group of people were gathering, in preparation for something. The whole area was suffocated with strong dark magic. This could be felt everywhere and the group didn't even bother trying to hide it. They wanted everyone that is good, to know that things were going to change from peaceful to disaster in no time. Anyone who would dare to oppose them will face the ultimate consequences because of their rebellion. Things were going to change and not for the better. Anyways they gathered and plans were thrown at each other, trying to plan a way to take the cards from their current mistress. With the cards in their possession, they would rule the world and plunge it into darkness. But the first thing that needed to be done was getting the cards, which was the hard part. That was why they had the gathering.

All the way in Hong Kong, a fifteen year old boy woke up with a start, panting. He looked around his room, trying to gather his senses. He felt a huge and ominous power surge. He let his senses spread, sensing that the power was coming from Tomoeda. He quickly got out of his bed, knowing that he had to go back. He packed up his things and was ready to leave, when a beautiful woman, named Yelan walked into his room, "Syaoran, my son, you sensed the power too."

Syaoran nodded, "Yes mother. It woke me up. I must go back to Tomoeda."

"Yes. You must protect the young card mistress," replied Yelan.

Syaoran nodded, agreeing with his mother, "And that is why I must go as soon as possible."

"You can take the early flight tomorrow morning, and be in Tomoeda by the early afternoon," replied Yelan.

"Thank you mother," bowed Syaoran.

"Now get some sleep. You have an early flight tomorrow," responded Yelan as she walked out of the room.

Syaoran watched his mother leave, feeling a sense of relief. At first he didn't think his mother would ever let him go back, with training and all. He crawled back into bed, but had a sneaking suspicion that he won't be getting any more sleep tonight. Syaoran smiled as he thought of his little cherry blossom, knowing that he would see her again very soon.

Morning came soon enough and Syaoran was up and ready. He and Wei left and headed to the airport, after a quick good-bye to his family. They arrived at the airport and boarded the plane, heading to Tomoeda. They lifted off from the ground and were soon on their way. In Tomoeda itself a certain card mistress sprinted out of the house. It was summer break and she promised that she would meet up with her friends and she was already running late. She skated to the park and arrived, not to long after. She spotted her friends and raced over to them, "Hey there Tomoyo and Eriol. I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"It's ok Sakura. We weren't waiting to long," replied Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled, "That's great. So what's the plan?"

"Don't know. Anything really," replied Tomoyo.

"Ok. Than let's head to mall or ice cream parlour. Or just hang out," suggested Sakura.

"Sounds, like a plan," replied Eriol.

Sakura nodded. They left Penguin Park, ready for a great day, just with friends. They didn't even notice that someone, with gleaming red eyes, was watching their every move.

A little bit later, a plane landed in Tomoeda airport, Syaoran and his trusty guardian Wei boarded off. They grabbed a taxi and headed back to his old place to unpack and rest up, because they were suffering a little bit from jet lag. They arrived, heading inside. Syaoran walked to his old room, quickly unpacked and headed straight to his bed. Syaoran decided to take a little nap, before he went to surprise Sakura on his return. He knew that she would be super excited, because he had a feeling that she missed, him just as much as he missed her.

He landed on his bed, falling straight to sleep. While Syaoran slept, Wei finished unpacking.

The rest of the gang left the mall and were now hanging out in the park, just having a grand time. A dark figure watched the group through a couple of trees. His red eyes gleamed as he spotted the card mistress. He grinned evilly and let loose his aura. He was ready for a fight. He was going to take the cards from the card mistress and give them to his leader. The gang felt a sinister aura, they stepped back, scanning the area.

"Do you feel that Eriol?" asked Sakura.

Eriol nodded, "Yes I do. It's very strong."

"Yeah and it's very dark," replied Sakura.

Eriol nodded, "True. Show yourself."

A cold laughter filled the area, causing the whole group to shiver in its presence.

"If that is what you want," replied a cold voice.

"Yes," replied both of the sorcerers.

"If that is what you want," repeated the same cold voice.

A figure stepped out of the shadows from behind a couple of trees. The sunlight hit the figure, showing him to have black hair and pale skin as well as red eyes. He looked at the prepared sorcerers and grinned, "Hand over the cards."

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

The figure smirked, "Name's Shade and I'm your worst nightmare. Now hand over the cards."

"Never," replied Sakura, "You'll never get them."

"Well than I have to take them by force," responded Shade.

"You will never take the cards from me. I won't allow it," replied Sakura.

"We'll see about that," replied Shade, "I will have those cards."

"Over my dead body," said Sakura.

Shade grinned, "That can be arranged."

Shade smirked as he pulled out his weapon of choice, which was a pair of twin daggers. Sakura summoned her key as did Eriol. Pretty soon a fight broke out and Tomoyo whipped out a camera, which she had stored somewhere. She began to record the fight, but she was a little upset that she didn't get to design Sakura a battle outfit, but she knew there was going to be other chances.

Yue and Cerberus transformed into their guardian forms, heading to the area, where they sensed the strong and dark presence. They had a feeling that their mistress was going to need their help in this fight. They arrived at the area, landing nearby, just as the fight began. Eriol and Sakura vs. someone they didn't recognize or know. The fight had just begun and the dark figure stepped back, he smirked, "How would you like to meet some of my friends?"

"We're not afraid," replied Eriol.

"Oh you should be," responded Shade.

As he said that, more shadows stepped out from behind the trees. They all grinned and right away entered the fight. Sakura and Eriol were outnumbered, when the two guardians noticed, they got right into the fight. A massive battle took place, as the attacks began. Eriol, Yue and Cerberus fought off the minions, while Sakura faced off against Shade, who wanted the pleasure of defeating her himself, as well as the cards. Tomoyo recorded the whole thing, not wanting to miss anything.

Not too far away, Syaoran shot up, panting. He just had a strange dream and he didn't like the way it turned out. Syaoran tried to calm down, relaxing his breathing and calming himself down. He slowly collected and organized his scattered thoughts. Once he was calmed down and could think more clearly, he sensed a strong and powerful presence coming from the direction of the park. Syaoran knew he had to help Sakura, because he could feel that she needed him there. He got out of the bed, changing into better clothes. Before he left, he grabbed his things which he needed, rushing out of the door, without saying goodbye to Wei. The door slammed shut behind him as he left the apartment and was now racing through the streets. Syaoran wanted to get to Sakura and quickly. As he got closer, the presence could be felt and it felt much stronger as well as darker. About halfway there, Syaoran became lightheaded and dizzy.

_"What the hell is wrong with me?" _wondered Syaoran.

Of course there was no answer. He stumbled down the sidewalk, before the dizziness became too much and he passed out, landing hard onto the cold ground. Blackness overcame him and he knew no more.

Sakura and the rest of the gang were getting beat back. They were all seriously outnumbered and outmatched. Even Sakura and Eriol were having a problem keeping up with their enemies. Yue pulled out his light bow and began to shoot at the dark forms. While Cerberus fought with teeth, claws and fire. Eriol fought with his magic, while Sakura fought with her cards.

"Windy, release and dispel. Form a chain and trap Shade," shouted Sakura.

Shade laughed, "Do you honestly think that can stop me?"

"We'll see about that," replied Sakura.

Shade continued to laugh as he broke Windy's chain and charged at Sakura swiping his blades at her. Sakura summoned sword and parried his attacks.

"You think this will stop me. Is so than you're sadly mistaken," replied Shade.

Sakura stepped back, "Fiery, attack Shade."

Shade grinned, "Oh another attack. I'm so scared."

Fiery attacked Shade, head on, who was soon engulfed in flames. Sakura hoped that was the end of Shade. But sadly she was wrong; Shade stepped out of the flames unharmed. She cursed, knowing that she had awful luck.

Shade tilted his head, "You're going to have to do better, little card mistress."

Sakura cursed again and tried to summon three cards at once, which all attacked Shade. Once again Shade came out unharmed and threw a fireball attack at her, which she shielded herself from, using the shield card. Sakura cursed again and attacked, wanting to know how he kept coming out unharmed, no matter what she threw at him.

Above the sky and speeding towards Penguin Park a cloaked figure moved steadily, towards its destination. What led it on was the massive power that intoxicated the whole area, with its dark magic. Not too long after, the figure swooped down and landed beside Tomoyo. The others were still fighting all out against the enemy or enemies. Eriol and Sakura stopped fighting for a moment, when they sensed a new presence. Even Shade was a little bit curious about the newcomer. The sunlight bathed the newcomer, in its brilliant light. The figure had long silvery white hair tied in a ponytail, with silvery gold eyes. Its skin was a pale white with a slight tan and there was a blue crescent moon on the right side of his face, underneath its eye. It wore a back sleeveless shirt and black cargos with a gold chain, around its neck, down its arms and across his waist. On one side of the chain was a wing, while the other side was a crescent moon. On both arms there are purple bandages, with black fingerless gloves. Around the waist was a gleaming sword, with wings coming on either side of the halt. In the middle there was a symbol, which had an eclipsed half silver moon, with a blue star in front of it, with a golden sun behind it. What really got everyone's attention were the massive feathery wings. The figure grinned, "Name's Eclipse and let's get this party started."

Eclipse unsheathed his sword, smiling eerily. The real fight has just begun.

TBC

**Silverfox**: There you have it chapter 1 is done. Hope you all enjoyed it.

**Angel**: Pretty good so far.

**Silverfox**: Thanks. What do you think Shadow?

**Shadow**: It's alright.

**Silverfox**: I take it that is as close as I'm going to get, in a compliment from you.

**Shadow**: Pretty much.

**Silverfox**: Thought so. Anyways stay tuned for the next exciting chapter and pleases R&R

**Angel**: Later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silverfox**: Hey people. I'll try to update this story every two months or so. So don't worry this story will be completed.

**Shadow**: Sure you will. You have like four to six more stories that need to be completed.

**Silverfox**: (glares) Shut up Shadow. I will get all my stories done with.

**Angel**: Guys break it up. This is not the place to be arguing.

**Shadow**: Says you. I can argue whenever I feel like it.

**Angel**: (sighs) You will invoke the wrath of Silverfox.

**Shadow**: I'm not afraid.

**Angel**: Your downfall. Anyways Silverfox does not own any of the characters from Card Captor Sakura, just any made ups.

**Shadow**: Bring it on. I'm not afraid.

**Angel**: I would start to run if I were you.

**Shadow**: Why?

**Angel**: Look behind you (points behind Shadow)

**Shadow looks behind him and spots a furious Silverfox. He backs away slowly, before running for his life. Silverfox was right behind him, while banishing a weapon. **

**Chapter 2**

Shade looked at Eclipse, with a smirk slowly spreading onto his face, "So you think you can defeat me."

Eclipse looked at Shade, "Damn right I can. You're no match for me. "

"Such cocky words from a kid," taunted Shade.

Eclipse glared at him, "I'm not a kid."

"Sure you are. To me you're just a kid, with no skill what so ever," replied Shade.

"I assure you, I have more skill than you can ever imagine," said Eclipse.

"You talk big. But can you back it up," replied Shade.

Eclipse smirked, "Yes I can. Don't worry about that. Care to test it out."

Shade smirked, "I would love too. Show me what you got kid."

"If that is what you desire," replied Eclipse, before he charged Shade, at almost the speed of light.

Shade backed down, as he quickly pulled up his sword, blocking the oncoming attack. Eclipse smirked, vanishing from sight, before Shade could blink. Shade arched his sword, blocking a downward strike. He pushed it aside and jumped back. Shade than charged forward, attempting an attack. Eclipse just smirked and was ready for a counter-attack against the enemy. Both of them began to move really fast, so that they only looked like blurs to the naked eye.

Sakura and Eriol watched a little dumbfounded. Sakura turned to Eriol, "I think he forgot about me."

Eriol nodded his head, as he agreed with the girl, "I think you're right. But we have more important things to deal with, meaning Shade's little friends."

Sakura nodded, "How could I forget them. By the way do you know Eclipse?"

Eriol shook his head, "No. Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

Sakura shrugged, "Just wondering if Clow Reed recognized him. You are his reincarnation."

"That is true. But I don't recognize him at all," replied Eriol.

Sakura nodded, "Just thought that I would ask. Now let's deal with the rest of these scums."

"Couldn't agree more," replied Eriol.

Sakura smiled and whipped out her cards, "Let's get down to business."

Eriol nodded, than both he and Sakura as well as Sakura's guardian entered the fight with Shade's little friends.

Shade wasn't paying much attention, since he was sorely focused on Eclipse who was providing him with a good fight. Shade jumped back, with his sword ready, "You're not half that bad."

Eclipse shrugged, "Same goes for you. But I will not lose to you."

Shade smirked, "Doesn't matter. I will destroy you."

Eclipse chuckled, "In your dreams. You're no match for me."

"We'll see about that," replied Shade.

"Well, let's see if you can back up your words," replied Eclipse.

"I assure you, that I can," assured Shade.

Eclipse just smirked, while raising his sword again. He charged Shade, with his weapon banished. Shade raised his own weapon in an effort to block it. But before that happened, Eclipse vanished from his spot, only to reappear to the left of Shade, getting in a good hit, causing Shade to stumble back a bit. Shade glared at Eclipse again, he regained his footing and charged Eclipse hard and fast, managing to get in a good hit. Eclipse stumbled back, clutching his shoulder, where he was hit. His other hand still held his weapon of choice. Shade laughed, "You can't beat me."

Eclipse glared at him, not saying anything. Shade just smirked and got his weapon ready. He charged Eclipse, ready to finish this off once and for all.

Sakura and Eriol had their hands full. Each enemy they knocked down, more just replaced them. Right now Eriol and Sakura were back to back fighting off enemies.

"How many friends does this guy have?" asked Sakura.

"I have no idea. He really must want your cards," answered Eriol.

Sakura nodded, "I think you're right. Let's finish this off once and for all."

Eriol couldn't agree more. They both jumped back, they weren't going down without a fight. Both attacked hard and fast. Spells and cards were summoned and flying every which way. It knocked down many enemies and pretty soon all of Shade's little friends were on the ground unconscious.

Sakura sighed, "Thank god. That was tough."

Eriol nodded, "Yes that was. Now time for a breather."

Cerberus and Yue came back to their mistress. They were worn out too and desperately in need of a break. Tomoyo rushed over to them, a smile on her face, "That was an awesome fight and I got it all on tape."

Sakura literally sweat dropped, "There still is one fight left."

"Yeah I know," replied Tomoyo.

"Ok. Still don't know anything about him," replied Sakura.

"All will be revealed in good time," responded Eriol.

Sakura turned to face Eriol, "Are you sure you don't know anything about him?"

Eriol nodded, "I am. I know nothing about him as far as I knpw."

Sakura shrugged, "Alright than. Let's see how he fares off. So far it looks good."

The others nodded and turned their attention back to Eclipse and Shade's battle, which was slowly drawing to an end.

Shade and Eclipse were going all out, neither one wanted to back down. It was intense, metal clashed against metal; their clangs rang throughout the whole area. The small group watched the fight, while Tomoyo moved her camera towards the last fight, recording it. Shade stumbled back again, both were injured and breathing a little hard, since they were both worn out. Shade glared at Eclipse, knowing he had to retreat, since he knew that he won't last for much longer.

"I'll be back and I will have those cards," shouted Shade, whose eyes flashed red for a second.

Than him and his fallen companions melded into the shadows and vanished. All that remained was the after effects of a battlefield. Eclipse collapsed after, landing on his knees.

The rest of the gang ran up to the fallen being. Sakura kneeled down beside him. She looked at him, "Are you alright?"

Eclipse nodded, "Best that I can ever be after a fight like that."

Sakura sighed in relief, "That's good. So who are you?"

Eclipse grinned, "Name's Eclipse and the rest will be revealed as time goes by."

Sakura pouted, "No fair."

Eclipse shrugged, "Always expect the unexpected and know that everything will be revealed in good time."

Sakura looked at him weirdly, "That is something Clow Reed would say. Do you know him?"

"Never heard of him before," replied Eclipse.

"Oh," responded Sakura.

Eclipse slowly got up, shakily, "I got to go."

Sakura quickly stood up, "You can't. You're injured."

Eclipse looked at Sakura, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Till next time."

Eclipse spread his wings out lifting up into the sky and with a blink of an eye; he was gone, leaving behind a stunned group.

The group looked at each other. Yue was quiet throughout the whole conversation. When he looked at Eclipse, he felt that he somehow knew him, but nothing came to mind. Yue shrugged and looked at the group, "Let's all head back."

They nodded and agreed with Yue and headed back home.

"I wonder who Eclipse is and why is he here?" brought up Sakura.

"Who knows? Like he said, all will be revealed in good time," answered Eriol.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah and to add to it. I have a new enemy."

"Yep. More time to tape my darling Sakura in battle," replied a starry eyed Tomoyo.

Everyone sweat dropped. Sakura turned to Yue noticing that something was troubling him, "What's wrong Yue?"

Yue turned to face his mistress, "Nothing is wrong."

"That's a lie. I know something is bothering you. So what is it?" asked Sakura.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," repeated Yue.

Sakura sighed dropping the subject, "Ok. If you need to talk, I'll be here to listen."

Yue smiled a little bit, "I will."

Sakura smiled, "Ok. Let's get out of here."

Everyone agreed and all headed back home, but on their minds was Eclipse, who they knew nothing about or what his purpose is.

Syaoran woke up, a couple of hours later. He looked around and found himself back in his room. Syaoran sat up, wincing a little bit, "What happened? How did I get here?"

"Ah young master, you're up. How are you feeling?" asked Wei.

Syaoran looked at Wei, "In pain, but I don't know how. Do you know what happened?"

Wei shook his head, "Fraid not. What was the last thing you remember?"

Syaoran thought back, "The last thing I remember is feeling a strong presence, knowing Sakura might be in danger. After that nothing."

"Don't worry too much young master; everything will make sense later on. Anyways you have class starting tomorrow. So you need all the rest you can get. But would you like some supper?" asked Wei.

Syaoran nodded, "Sure."

Wei smiled, "Than I will prepare it for you."

"Thank you," thanked Syaoran.

"It is my pleasure," replied Wei as he walked out of the room.

Syaoran got up, wincing ever so slightly, "I wish I knew what happened. But I get to see Sakura tomorrow. Boy will she be in for a surprise."

He smiled at the thought and walked out of his room, heading to the bathroom, to get refreshed, before dinner. Tomorrow was going to be exciting.

The night flew by; pretty soon it was morning again on a brand new day. The good thing was there weren't anymore disturbances throughout the whole night, which the young sorcerers were happy about. Now they were all getting ready for school. Everyone was up, expect for one certain sorceress, who slept in again. After sometime, Sakura woke up and looked at her alarm clock, which read 8:24 am.

"HOEEEE," yelled Sakura.

She quickly changed and sped down the stairs, running into the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"Look whose up? It's the monster," mentioned her older brother Touya.

"I'm not a monster. Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Sakura, as she quickly put on her rollerblades.

"I tried, but you won't wake up," answered Touya.

"Doesn't matter. I'm late. See you guys later," shouted Sakura as she raced out of the house, quickly rollerblading to class.

Tomoyo and Eriol were already in class, waiting for the bell to ring. They looked at the clock.

"Sakura is late again," brought Tomoyo.

"She always is," replied Eriol.

Tomoyo nodded, "True. So any new ideas on that new guardian, from last night?"

Eriol shook his head, "Nothing still. I still don't know anyone like that. Although he does seem a little bit familiar. How do you know he's a guardian?"

Tomoyo looked at him, "Just a feeling. Besides he didn't seem to be on the opposite side. So he might be another guardian for Sakura. Since he did come to her rescue."

Eriol nodded, "True. I wish I knew more about him though. This is to strange."

Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah it does. But I think that we can trust Eclipse"

"Me too in a way," agreed Eriol.

Just as they were finishing up their conversation, Sakura burst through the door, "I'm not late am I?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "Nope, just in time."

Sakura smiled and took her seat. The bell rang, not a second later. The rest of the students piled in and took their seats. The teacher came in a couple of minutes later.

"Greetings students. We have a new student joining us today," greeted their teacher, Mr. Jackson.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol perked up at the mention of a new student. They looked at each other and mouthed to each other, "Who is it?"

The door opened and the teacher greeted the new student.

The student walked in and everyone gasped, three people recognized the new student and they had a smile on their faces.

"Class this is Li Syaoran, a transfer from Hong Kong. He will be joining our class," introduced Mr. Jackson.

Syaoran didn't say anything and the teacher told him to sit behind Sakura. He grabbed a seat behind her and Sakura whipped around to face him a big smile on her face, "Welcome back. We all missed you."

Syaoran smiled, "I missed to all too."

Sakura smiled, before turning back to face the teacher, so she won't get into trouble with him and get detention. Class went by really fast and the bell rang. They all packed their stuff and headed to their next class.

Classes went by and soon it was lunch. They all met up with their lunches underneath the cherry blossom tree. Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly and Tomoyo did after. Eriol just patted him on the back, "Glad to have you back little descendant."

Syaoran glared at him, "Don't call me that."

Eriol just smiled, grabbing a seat beside Tomoyo, while Syaoran sat beside Sakura.

"So how long are you staying for?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran smiled, "For awhile. Till the end of high school."

Sakura smiled, "That is awesome. But what actually brought you here?"

Syaoran's smile turned into a frown, "I sensed I strong presence here, from Hong Kong. My mother felt it too and thought it would be best if I came here to help you. But is it true?"

Eriol nodded solemnly, "Yeah it is. We were attacked by these shadows last night. They're after the Sakura cards. But they were really tough to beat. There were so many of them."

"Then I'm glad I came here when I did. I can help protect Sakura," replied Syaoran.

Sakura blushed lightly, "Thanks. So when did you arrive?"

"Last night. I felt the strong presence at the park last night," answered Syaoran.

"Then, why didn't you come and help?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran looked at them, "I was on the way, but something happened."

"What happened? By the way you seem a little drained," asked Eriol.

"That's the thing. I can't remember anything that happened last night," answered Syaoran, getting agitated.

"Oh Syaoran, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up," apologized Sakura, giving Syaoran a hug.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I'll be fine," replied Syaoran who accepted her hug.

Sakura smiled, "That's good."

They ate their lunch in silence, but what Syaoran said laid heavily on their minds, which they had no idea what caused it. The lunch bell rang and everyone headed in for their classes before going home.

TBC

**Silverfox**: There you have it chapter 2 is done.

**Angel**: What happened to Shadow?

**Silverfox**: (shrugs) He's around here somewhere. But I'm introducing another muse.

**Angel**: Who is it, who is it (jumps up and down excited)

**Silverfox**: (smiles) I would like to introduce you to my partner in crime Nightshadow.

**Nightshadow**: (appears in a veil of smoke) Hey. Silver (gives her a hug)

**Silverfox**: (melts in the hug) I missed you so much Nightshadow. By the way this is Angel.

**Angel**: (drooling over the newcomer) Oh hey. I'm one of her muses.

**Silverfox**: Yep, the other one is around somewhere.

**Nightshadow**: Oh ok.

**Silverfox**: (smiles) Please R&R and please no flames. Stay tuned.


End file.
